User blog:Dark Seeker Kotsu/Raider's Story: Pictures and Info here
Okay everyone so I am working on a story here. It features DBZ characters but it takes place in the world of my favorite video game (yes owned by Atlus and not me). I would put it on a Steambot Chronicles fanon wiki, however there is none as Steambot Chronicles is underrated but it is a true masterpiece for the Playstation 2. To help you get the gist of the game, I am uploading pictures to simplify recurring terms/locations. These pictures were taken by me but the images in them are owned by Atlus, not me. Taken right from my own save file of the game. In game there are transportation devices called Trotmobiles (see the picture on the right as an example). They are used for transportation like how cars are but they are also used for fighting. They have different frames, which are certain pieces. For example there are different types of arm frames (Raider's trotmobile, the Pride Paw has a sniper arm on the left and a sword arm on the right) and different leg frames (The Pride Paw has Spider legs). I'll list the equipped frames the Pride Paw has below as an example. Pride Paw (during Eurydika Escort mission): Normal Body M Frame, Spider legs frame, Sniper left arm frame, Sword right arm frame, Light grill frame, Emergency Bed back frame, Roll bar frame. Pride Paw fight 2.png|The Pride Paw in battle with a Triclops Pride Paw fight 1.png|The Pride Paw, in battle with a bandit trotmobile. Striker Boss Appears.png|The Spiker (boss) appears Striker Boss Battle 1.png|Raider and the Pride Paw in battle with the Spiker Spiker Boss Battle 2.png|The Pride Paw, dealing an effective blow to the weak point of the Spiker with the sword arm. Spiker Boss ND.png|The Pride Paw, preparing to deal the finishing blow to the damaged Spiker. Dudley Boss Appears.png|Dudley, picking a fight with Raider in Eurydika. NOW RECRUITING! Also a special feature of the story is that I am looking for users interested in having themselves appear in the story. All they'd have to do is post a comment below, stating (in this order) the name they want to be referred to in the story, the two colors they want their trotmobile to be, the name of their trotmobile (remember keep it all appropriate), a link of a picture of what their character looks like, and what group they want their character to be. If you don't want to comment, you can contact me via the Dragonball wiki (chat is an option there) or send me a message either on this wiki or there. Groups to choose from: Raider Strike Force (Raider's group, heroes), Killer Elephants (early antagonists, not so much later on), Bloody Mantis (main antagonists), Globetrotters (if you pick this you must list a musical instrument your character plays), The Ex-Cav Squad (fossil-hunters, protagonists and allies of the Raider Strike force) or the Desert Hornets (antagonists at firsts, only somewhat later). Also I am avoiding having two people in the story who look the same, so at the present moment it would be much appreciated if you did not choose Vegeta, Turles, Trunks, Gogeta, Gohan (Buu Saga), Goku, Goten (as a child) or Goku/Vegeta Jr, as they are already planned characters or they are too similar in appearance to an already planned characters. Avatars are first-pick so if someone picks Broly for example as their avatar first, they are the one that gets him. In addition, you can pick avatars from other anime. Please try to keep it limited to somewhat human looking avatars though ;) Claimed Avatars: Vegeta, Turles, Trunks, Gogeta, Gohan (Buu Saga), Goku, Goten (as a child) or Goku/Vegeta Jr, Tarble. Category:Blog posts